godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Roinelll/God Eater - Next Crusade - Volume 1 - Segment 09
<< Previous Segment ---- Irreversibility. What else would be the reason that mankind is always repeating the mistakes of our past? Why would we go at each others throat constantly? How come we seek to advance ourselves only to get a better weapon capable of decimating anything that we don't like? Even if that is turned against ourselves in the very end? Fate. Destiny. Karma. Call it what you want, in the end it's the same. We are destined for extinction. G. E. N. C. - 1 - 09 "The Nova that is being chased after Johannes is only one of the steps available in the entire Nova project. Although it's a complete failure in the end." Lucas snickered and shook his head a few times. "Care to elaborate?" Daigo fished around in his coat for another cigarette and put it into his mouth. This time forgoing to light it. "The first step was accomplished by Aisha, fusing Oracle Cells and human DNA... as her son became the first God Eater." Lucas extended one of his fingers as he started to count, then followed it up by extending another one as he continued. "Paylor succeeded on the second step, creating the living weapons wielded by the God Eaters. The God Arcs themselves." "Where does Johannes' Nova fit in?" "On the third step, although as I said it is fundamentally flawed." The scientist extended the third finger as he once again chuckled. "Go on." Daigo resisted the urge to light his cig. "You see Daigo, what Johannes is attempting is, to eradicate this world along with the Aragami and have it reborn. But you know that, didn't you?" Once again Lucas chuckled and shook his head in contempt. "What a joke... I wonder why didn't he notice the erroneous fundation it is based on." "Care to tell?" "So you can tell that to him?" Lucas gave a grim smile and once again shaken his head. "Why should I?" "I need to know, because I am planning something myself. Also didn't you tell me you don't care if I gave this info further?" Daigo returned the grim smirk and finally pulled out a matchbox. "Let's make a deal then. You talk, and I do too." "You're going to con me again." Daigo lit the end of the cigarette and puffed twice to keep the end of ignited. "Pft. As if I would need to con you in this regard." Lucas laughed the accusation away as he spread his arms wide. "I don't trust you, that you can believe." "Anyways..." Shaking his head and stifling the chuckle the scientist continued with the explanation. "The largest problem with Johannes' plan is that he doesn't realize the most important fact." "Do you enjoy the suspense you attempt at creating? You do realize it's not working in your favor." After a few seconds of pause that covered them in silence Daigo spoken up, he wasn't quite impressed at the attempt to be honest. "This planet and everything on it is connected by the Oracle Cells. Without it there wouldn't be life on this rock. The plan to create an artificial Devouring Apocalypse is a fool's errand. As to resolve it one needs Oracle Cells and they won't be extinguished even after it succeeds." "Are you saying that the Aragami cannot be expelled from this planet, no matter what?" The easterner took a long drag from the cig. "Exactly. They already settled in, made it their playground." A mixture of irritated and sad chuckle erupted from Lucas as he explained. "And I am pretty sure that we cannot muster enough resources even in the next two lifetimes to survive the Aragami on their home field." "Their home field?!" Daigo stomped, not caring that the lit coffin nail dropped from his mouth. "The planet is ours!" As he noticed it, he quickly extinguished it with a stomp to stop any possible fire from spreading. "Is it now?" Lucas Jeered as he donned a mocking smirk. "You..." Daigo's eyes twitched, but he had to give him a point. So far none of mankind's attempts succeeded in more than delaying the inevitable. Their downfall and the rise of the Aragami. "But if you know this, why didn't you tell Johann?" "Because it would have been futile to know it in the first place. There is another factor this plan of his wasn't possible to execute. To simply put, the Nova that is being raised by him is an empty husk. It cannot function without a core, just like an Aragami. However if he were to add a core, it wouldn't be any different from the Aragami in the end." "If that is true..." Daigo stopped for a moment as he realized something. His old colleague claimed earlier to go a step deeper. "You do know a way to circumwent it, don't you?" "That is step four. The one I am striving for." Lucas smirked as he saw the realization hit the easterner. "Based on the work of Paylor we can create a pre-programmed existence that would serve it's masters orders. He added this to weapons and the God Arcs were born. What would happen if we were to add it to humans?" "An Altered Aragami would be born, wouldn't it? Like the Aether." Daigo recalled the attempt at granting Aragami a forced evolution by directly administering human DNA to Aragami. There were several attempts, but only a couple of them were successful. Aether, Prithvi Mata and Dyaus Pita. "Altered?! How shallow." Lucas laughed spreading his arms wide in enthusiasm. "I'm talking about an existence that is neither Aragami nor Human. Something neither, yet surpassing both." First he held up his right arm, then the left. Followed that up with forcefully slamming both together. "What now I'm talking about is a singular point of power over everything, where all control over the Oracle Cells will be naturally focused into. "A singular power of power? Do you mean a Singularity?" Daigo scratched his chin, as he reached into his coat for another cigarette, he noticed that was the last one. He grimaced as he looked at the one he stomped on, then sighed. "That..." For a moment Lucas stopped, thinking through that notion. "Yes, that name would fit it perfectly." With a wide smile he nodded a few times, he liked the idea. "Yes, a Singularity. That is what I'm after." "You've come up with this idea based on your daughters condition?" "Partly." Lucas smirked as he saw the distress of his old friend and decided to go to a nearby cabin. "What does Judaism, Christianity, Islam, in Ancient Greece, Zoroastrianism, Manichaeism and many others have in common?" "God?" Daigo caught the pack of coffin nails that was thrown at him with his right arm. "Wait, are you telling me that Aragami existed long before the Outbreak?" He took a look at it and gave a grimace, it was a brand that he didn't like smoking, but beggars can't be chosers after all. "No, the Aragami came into existence during the Outbreak. They are life-forms that forcefully stabilize a large mass of Oracle Cells around their core." Lucas laughed seeing the renewed distress of the easterner, and how eagerly he put another cig in his mouth. "Those religions have a common feature in their prophets." "This is something concerning Oracle Cells isn't it?" Daigo narrowed his eyes, Lucas had already explained how everything is connected to them. "Exactly. I believe that the prophets were people who had a higher level of contact with the Oracle Cells, just like my daughter." "So you daughter is a prophet now, is that it? Then, why do you keep her under such a strict lock that the world doesn't know about it?" This was something that really made him curious especially in the light of things that was being revealed in such short duration. "... I don't know what she is, but I can tell that releasing her would be dangerous... Even more than the Aragami are, that I cannot allow. You do understand, do you?" "So you will keep her locked away, until the end of her life?" Daigo could feel the sadness weighing heavily on his old friend. Although he disliked the flavour of the cig, he did ignite it with a match and shuddered as he took a drag. "Until I find a cure." Not even the disgusted expression of the easterner did manage to lure a smile on the face of Lucas, who just stared before him sadly. "So, how are the Singularities connected to the Prophets then? As I recall, neither of the people chosen by their God showed such outrageous powers you want to achieve. Most of them were the acts of their gods, weren't they?" Daigo mused and forced himself to take another drag. "Simply put. The Prophets were granted their power from a God they believed in. On the other hand I intend to focus as much as possible in a Singularity, essentially creating a new God! One that would serve us to the fullest of it's abilities!" A fanatical zeal flared up in the eyes of Lucas as he explained his goal and Daigo let the cigarette fall from his mouth this time. Disgusted by the flavour and dumbfounded by the stupidity of that plan at the same time. "You plan to have the Singularity fight the Aragami?" He stepped on the still smoldering coffin nail and extinguished it. The disgusting flavour left an irritating after taste in his mouth. "That's nuts." "Fight them? Where did I say about fighting the Aragami? We're going to bend them to our superior will! The Singularity will be in control! And with our control over it, the Singularity will be the core of the rebuilding of our planet as we see it fit!" As Lucas explained Daigo wondered, how did his old friend arrive at such a nonsensical end starting from his daughters origin. "How does this child come into the picture then?" He nodded towards the girl sitting nearby, still completely oblivious of her surrounding. "She's..." "Out with it." Daigo nudged the other scientist, who reluctantly gave the answer. "I've been looking after anyone that has a similar genetic sequence that of my daughter. She is the fifth most compatible patient. I've injected them with a weakened dose of my daughters Oracle Cells, the ones before her didn't survive for long even though I've diluted it as much as possible." "Oracle Cell infection, huh?" The easterner summarized, and pulled out another cig. This time determined on being not lighting it, yet he still put it in his mouth. "Rejection, not infection." Lucas corrected him with a sigh. "Rejec... Were you thinking on transplanting your daughters cells?" "That was the idea, however it became clear to me that will be impossible. There were four highly compatible ones before. Neither of them survived the transplant. Not even the slightest dose was tolerable by their system." Lucas gave a wry laugh recalling those experiments. "So what are you planning to do with her?" Daigo stopped himself short lighting the coffin nail, he cursed invardly as he shook the match to exhaust the flame. "Something unorthodox, since it became clear that even she wouldn't be able to endure my daughters cells. So I want to implant the Oracle Cells of an Aragami into her." Lucas smirked, seeing as the cigarette fell from Daigo's mouth "You're out of your mind! Do you understand what would that create?! If the cells wouldn't break her body down and consume it from inside out the outcome would be..." "A Deusphage." Lucas finished the sentence for him with a short cackle. "In normal cases that is." "Continue." Once again Daigo pulled out another cig, but this time he didn't put it into his mouth. "On top of the initial dosage of my daughters Oracle Cells, She's infected already from an Altered Aragami, an Ather. Furthermore signaling her deteriorating health, #5 started to showcase the same symptoms of infection that my daughter harbored in her earlier days." "Are you saying she is carrying two different Oracle Cell infections?" To the question of Daigo, Lucas nodded with a wry smile. "And I'm planning to insert a third one into her in the form of a Sariel's." "Do you hope to achieve some sort of balance?" Daigo finally took the cig and placed it into his mouth, still debating on igniting it or not. Although, the disgusting after taste really discouraged him from doing so. "Hell no." Lucas laughed it off, nodding with his head towards En. "Her body is breaking down at an accelerating pace. It wouldn't have taken much longer even if only the original infection would have been eating away at her, now with she contacted one from the Aether it started severly deteriorating. Adding a new one on top of those is surely going to speed it up even further." "Then why don't just discard the girl and search for another patient? She became useless, didn't she?" "She did showcase a fragment of the power a Singularity is capable of wielding. Something that I need to know how to access." Lucas' eyes flared up with the same zealous fire that Daigo saw earlier. "That's why I'm going to push her forward, into an even deeper degree of suffering if it needs to be done. I will not let this chance slip away, not matter what I have to do." "You're cruel." Daigo nodded and finally ignited the cigarette, taking a drag from the disgusting stuff. With a frown and a grimace he exhaled the smoke and grimaced even more as the taste spread in his mouth. "Claiming to not experiment on your daughter, yet you aren't afraid of trudging through the deepest part of Hell to reach your goal, are you?" "Would you do anything else if you were in my place?" Lucas glared at him intently, signaling that he wouldn't regret doing it any other time if he were to given a second choice. "Probably. I don't know. As for what I intended to do is something similar to this... Singularity of yours. However instead of creating a puppet God in control, it would be more clear to claim to become the Gods in control." "How is it said? Great minds think alike, was it? ... Now then, will you wake her now?" Lucas saw as Daigo with a disgusted face once again put out the cigarette. "Why do you need to have her awake anyways?" The easterner mused, making a grimace as he had more than enough of the disgusting taste of the cigarette he was given. "I need her permission. It is required for her to know what hell is going to be loosened upon her. She'll need to be aware of her position, yet the choice won't be given to refuse." "You're completely heartless, you know?" Daigo shook his head and walked closer to the girl where he left his case filled with the required tools. --- End of Chapter 2016,02,10 ---- >> Next Segment Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic